dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Island Hopping Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the fifty-seventh limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Island HoppingDragonTales1.png Island HoppingDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Island Hopping' *As the crystal blue waters of the Island's great sea lapped onto the shore, the waves of fate were already beginning to stir! There were still many islands left to discover and the Dragons who loved on them were about to face that destiny. *The sweet scent of Mango Dragons filled the air on the warm shores of the Island. Their playful laughter could be heard in the morning air as the tropical winds were blowing inland. A troupe of Sea Dancer Dragons were welcoming the new day when something peculiar happened... *When bowing for the sun's return, the floral crown upon one's head fell off into the water. She quietly went to pick it back up before the others noticed, but before she could reach it it fell into the waves. When it hit the water something amazing happened! *The petals melted as they fell into the sea and reformed into something extravagant! From the shallow shores arose an Ocean Lily Dragon! She erupted from the waters and landed on the beach right next to the clumsy Sea Dancer. *She looked upon the dancers who were now moving their attention from the Sun to this mysterious dragon that appeared before them. And she said "Dance the best dance on the Island, and I'll make you more!" Confused as to the exact meaning of this statement, the troupe still looked at each other and said "ok!" *So they danced the first routine that came to their heads and it just so happened to be the best dance on the Island. Their form was prefect as the sun did shine over them with a warm light glow. It was quite the show. The Ocean Lily Dragon was blown away! *She waved her floral tail through the air with excitement! "Yes! That's it! That's what I've been looking for!" She pointed over towards the horizon and exclaimed "your prize is right over there! Go and take it!" *The Sea Dancer Troupe was confused - had they truly danced the greatest dance on the Island? They were proud of their routine but even they couldn't believe it. But believe it or not, it was truly the best dance on the Island. Over the horizon something began to glimmer... *Flying low above the water was the sea-green glimmer of a dragon unseen since an epoch past. An Archipelago Dragon was spotted in the tropical waters surrounding the Island. But he was not just flying above the water, he was trailing new lands behind him! *New islands were cropping up in archipelagos wherever the Archipelago Dragon flew. Verdant masses of land sprung forth with fragrant flowers and delicious fruit to eat. The Sea Dancer Dragons flew over to them and decided they would be the Suncaller Archipelago and they would become their sacred ground. And from that day forth, Sea Dancer Dragons greeted the sun with their dances from those new islands! Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on August 23, 2019 and ended on September 3, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event